slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Electric 6 Clan
Electric 6 Clan are six ninja who electric infected (Effect 2). They some drink the potion in a Busted Laboratory in Tubby Village which partly the elements or some times super power and became more intelligent. They are lead their master by Yim who thought they inside were not monsters who is also lead by Inner Young who We start to figure out who he really is. Zen "Can you feel the burn" ''- Quote from Zen who looks at the player'' Gender: '''Male '''Species: Four Armed Fire/Electric Infected Tubbie (Effect Two) Alias: The Flamed One Age: '''100 '''Antenna: '''Pentagon '''Appearance He is a bright red with pentagon antenna. He has four arms, and a low voice. Behavior He does the only to please his master, obey her, He feel like a compete dumbfounded when it comes to people believe his story. He'll trys his best to show off his to members. Abilities He was both electric and fire manipulation, create, shape of fire, He also does electricity manipulation sometimes. He can also summon fireballs out of his hand. Speedy "I'm gonna headbutt ya!" ''-'' Quote from Speedy who try's to headbutt the player Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Fastest Electric Infected Tubbie (Effect Two) '''Alias: '''The Fastest One '''Age: '''90 '''Antenna: Four-Point Star Appearance His is a Lime-Green with and dark green arrow shoot on his back to his forehead his antenna is a four-point star. Behavior He acts like the Scout from Team Fortress 2. He wants to be a cool guy while he is 90 years old Abilities He Learned early how to solve problems with his fists. Speedy trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time. Unlike the scout however Speedy has Supernatural Speed while dodging incoming projectiles, a quick "hit-and-run" tactics that can either sap away enemies' health or kill them outright due to his ability to get in, do damage, and dash away before even being noticed. He still has Electric manipulation but he doesn't use it that offer. Monkey "Look please, I'm better than him" - Quote from Monkey telling the player he is better than Speedy Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Scorpion Electric Infected Tubbie (Effect Two) '''Alias: '''The Poison One '''Age: '''15 '''Antenna: None Appearance The Bright Pink but does not have an antenna. Behavior He acts like monkey all the time but that is not the reason his name was given. He dislikes Speedy because he's the Fastest. But He has to work like a them or else. Abilities The reason his name was given because he has supernatural agility like a monkey. He has poison manipulation on his scorpion stinger trail that to end and kill foes. He still has Electric manipulation that he uses alot. Gloo-Gloo "Gloo-Gloo I Love You"- Quote from Gloo-Gloo talking to player Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Underwater Fish Electric Infected Tubbie (Effect Two) '''Alias: '''The Aquatic One '''Age: '''20 '''Antenna: '''None '''Appearance He Behavior He does not speak english that offen but saids Gloo-Gloo all the time giving him his name. He trys to act like a kind tubbie than a sea monster. Abilities He has water manipulation and can talk to aquatic life. He still uses Electric manipulation to not just to kill life in the water but to kill everyone who enters the lake at night. Free-be "Hi there" ''- Qoute From Free-be Flying in the sky above the player saying hello'' Gender: '''Female '''Species: Flying Electric Infected Tubbie (Effect Two) Alias: '''The Flying One '''Age: '''10 '''Antenna: None Appearance She is sky blue. She has flaps of skin to able to Glide/Fly in the air. She has sharp bulky claws to hold on to cliffs and mountains. Behavior She is a sweet and friendly infected (like Jude) but she has to obey her masters rules or she will get in trouble with Inner Young. Abilities Her weapon is raining ninja stars, claws to attack if not clanging on to some thing. She uses Electric manipulation also special move called thunderbolt. She use her flying ability to sloop up tubbies to her masters temple or to spy on them. Huns "I see a great terrible future" ''-'' Qnote From Huns telling Yim whats going to happen in the future Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Psychic Electric Infected Tubbie (Effect Two) '''Alias: '''The Psychic One '''Age: '''2000 '''Antenna: '''Third Eye '''Appearance He is true purple, both of his two eyes are closed and he is bind except for his antenna which he could see everything around him including spirits with his third eye. Behavior His Powerful and Wise, His co-leader of the six of his sidings. He is obsessed with his psychic abilities and use meditation to see future or to enter worlds that unknown to go. Abilities He has a ability to communicate with spirits, The ability to locate water, a ability to acquire psychic knowledge by means of intrinsic knowledge, ability to predict what will happen in the future though meditation, The ability to manipulate objects by way of extrasensory perception, the ability to obtain information about a person or object, usually by touch, and has dream manipulation the ability to remain lucid during voluntary dreams and/or to control one's dreams. Yim "What do you mean, I'm trying to understand do you believe me or Not!"''- Quote From Yim Getting Confused with White Tubbie'' Gender: '''Female '''Species: '''Teletubbie (She had a change of heart and used the six fight against evil) '''Formerly: '''Twisted Teletubbie (Because no one believe that the six are not monsters) '''Alias: '''The Violet Samurai '''Age: 22 Antenna: '''Ounce a Heart (Just Like Lovey's) but was chopped of by infected headless Dipsy. '''Occupation: '''The Six's Master and Leader '''Main Weapon: '''Katana Sword '''Wears: '''A robe, a geta and Asian conical hat '''Appearance She is a violet, She wear wooden sandals called geta, a rode and conical hat to hide her missing antenna. Behavior She faintly speaks about the six being monsters, she kill any teletubbie who told the truth about her so called monsters. But she will have a change of heart later when after she meets White Tubbie. Skill She doesn't have super abilities but she does how ever advanced skill of being a Samurai. She train the six ninjas because they don't the way and skills for being a samurai. Inner Young "I'm tell you what darkness and lighting told me earlier"''- Quote From Inner Young About to revealed his plans'' Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Electric Infected Tubbie (Effect One) '''Alias: '''The True Leader (Formerly), The Betrayer (Later) '''Status: Evil Age: 40 Antenna: 'None '''Occupation: ' True Leader (but Yim later found out to be evil) '''Appearance Neon aqua blue bolt of sparking and animate tubbie-shaped electricity. Behavior He is the only infected that only control himself. He is very mean and super intelligent. The force Yim to let six know to obey every command he offers. Abilities He has electric manipulation but very powerful. He can manipulate to control of the minds the Electric Infected Tubbies Effect One under his every command. Backstory Coming soonCategory:Infected Category:Teletubbies Category:Others Non-Inected Category:Groups Category:MoldyFred208's Stuff Category:Elements